Happy together
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Leo's always loved the spotlight. What happens when someone finally gives him all the attention he could ever want? Slash, DARK, rated M for future chapters. read the warnings first, set after the Vanishing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **In case of any confusion thanks to the summary: this is SLASH, YAOI, M/M AS IN GUY/GUY ROMANTIC RELATIONS! Don't like then DON'T READ!**

 **This is the first chapter to the very last Lab Rats fic I'll be working on for a while. I'm just going to finish the stories I have up right now (Newborn Glitch, some of the one-chapters I have up on Leo-overs and Redhood along with this one) and then I'm giving this fandom a rest.**

 **Anyway, this is basically just the intro so don't expect too much, this is set post canon. OC villain, inspiration for him came courtesy of** _ **Filter**_ **'s cover of the Turtles' song,** _ **Happy together**_ **. If you haven't heard that song, then I suggest you give it a listen so you can get an idea of the general mood of this story.**

 **For the most part during Elite force Adam, Leo and the students from the Academy are basically completely left out and nothing is said about what's going on there so I'm going to build my own universe around the Academy since trying to incorporate the events from Elite Force would just complicate everything. Douglas, Donald, Tasha and Naomi will be included at some point but there are a couple of OC's with the usual academy students (Taylor, Logan, Spin, Bob, Kate, Daniel etc.). Elite force ended on a cliff hanger and no one knows what happens next, so let's just pretend like everything worked out magically.**

 **Also there are no concrete pairings yet you know besides the obvious (not Chaseo for** _ **obvious**_ **reasons), I was thinking Leo/Logan (LeLo) for reasons to do with the plot but I don't want to try and force anything. Right now I just want the story to flow so I'm not making any promises.**

 **WARNING: This story could get very dark very fast, with a possible RAPE/NON-CON scenario and other TRIGGER worthy events. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Apologies, spelling and grammar**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters**

 _Imagine me and you, I do._

 _I think about you day and night_

 _It's only right,_

 _To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

 _So happy together._

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime_

 _And you say you belong to me_

 _And ease my mind_

 _Imagine how the world could be_

 _So very fine_

 _So happy together._

 _I can't see me loving nobody but you_

 _For all my life_

The room was dark even as pale moonlight poured in from the window on one side of the room as two figures collapsed on top of the king sized bed, huffing out panting breaths as one man pulled himself from the youngers body earning a wince of pain at the sharp and sudden movement before he fell down beside him and rolled over onto his back to try and catch his breath. Brushing the long damp locks of dark brown hair that fell over his face back as their heartbeats slowed down.

An arm suddenly fell over his torso as the man beside him pulled himself closer, laying his head on the brunette's chest as he let out a sigh.

"Wow. That was incredible."

Jacob just stared at him, hazel green eyes tracking the arm across his body up all the way to its owner who rested comfortably with his head on the older man's chest.

Lean with an average height, one might call him skinny when compared to other people his own age. He had dark skin, which made an interesting contrast against Jacob's pale and large brown eyes momentarily clouded over from his orgasm. Short hair and full lips.

He was close, very close, but not quite close enough.

Even in the dark Jacob could tell that he wasn't good enough and in reality he knew that no one would ever really be good enough. No, he wanted the real thing. This one, well his eyes weren't quite right, his face was shaped differently, his voice wasn't right and his body too pliant, too skilled in the ways of physical pleasure to really be...

Enough.

It was a pale imitation. A cheap knock-off and Jacob couldn't help but sneer at the other man as he just shoved him away and got up from the bed. Not bothering to look back even once as he walked over to the end of the bed and snatch up the pair of pajama pants he had tossed onto the end of the bed and tugged them on.

The teen on the bed blinked at the sudden treatment and sat up carefully to frown as Jacob pulled on his robe and brushed his long brown hair out of his face.

"Where are you going?"

Jacob didn't bother looking back as he walked towards the door. The gray panel slid out of place to reveal a brightly lit hallway and a robot standing just outside of the door. It had a deep grey exoskeleton with two human like arms but no legs. Just one wheel on which the machine moved from one place to another. Faint blue lights lit up on the machine like eyes when the automatic door slid open and its head almost seemed to give a bow as it spoke.

"Good evening master Richards. How may I be of assistance?"

They were relatively new. Part of his new expansion project to mechanize all of his businesses and factories. They were loyal, hardworking, never required any kind of rest apart from the odd recharge or repair and always carried out his every command. They were basically the perfect employees.

Jacob left the room with the robot following close behind while the young man in the room gave an indignant about at being ignored as the automatic door slid shut behind him.

"Get rid of him. Change the sheets and throw them into the incinerator. Get me some coffee and bring it to my office."

The robot didn't flinch or recoil in shock like a normal human being might have at such a request, just kept following behind its master. "What about dinner sir?"

"Have it sent to the study as well. Block all calls and messages that aren't explicit emergencies. I want nothing to disturb me."

"Of course, sir."

The robot said with a bow as it smoothly turned without missing a beat and headed back towards the bedroom. Jacob just walked all the way down the hall and passed the stairs to finally reach his study at the end of the hall. The door slid open and he stepped inside the room. The large monitor mounted on the wall directly above of a desk and chair while a keyboard and other devices arranged on it, immediately beamed on while the room remained dark. The lights wouldn't go on unless he asked for them.

" _Welcome Jacob."_

A the smooth feminine voice of his automated system said as he slid into the chair in front of the computer leaning back as he leaned back to look up at the large screen.

"Computer, launch program 6xfn-12 and access satellite Zodiac star to run the usual commands."

" _Program 6xfn-12 engaged. Accessing Zodiac satellite."_

The door suddenly opened and another drone came in carrying a steaming cup of coffee on a silver tray. Jacob didn't look up as the machine set the cup down. Knowing that it wasn't the same one from earlier, D32 is probably still dealing with his guest.

"Is there anything else you need assistance with sir?" the robot asked and Jacob shook his head. "That's it for now. You're excused."

"Very good sir. Dinner will be served in one hour."

As the robot left the room the computer suddenly stopped loading as if on cue.

" _Target acquired. Mission Creek Video vulture owned by Oliver Waltz."_

A large satellite map appeared on the screen with a blip glowing brightly right in the center and Jacob reached out to pick up his drink.

"Scan for occupants." Jacob said as he sipped the coffee and of course the computer complied.

" _Scanning... Scan complete. Two occupants found."_

"Identification."

" _First occupant Oliver Waltz; male, age thirty eight, divorced, ex-husband to Misha Stevens, father of three children; Natalie, Zachary and Andrew Waltz. Address; 652 Brook lane, Mission Creek, occupation; owner or Video Vulture Mission Creek… Second occupant Leo Francis Dooley; male, age nineteen, father unknown, mother Tasha Davenport, step father Donald Davenport, step siblings Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport, address 83 Quarts hills Mission Creek, occupation; supervisor, trainer and leading agent at Davenport Industries Agency For Bionic Super Humans."_

"Access Video vulture video surveillance and audio. Stream live."

" _Accessing... surveillance acquired, opening live stream."_

The image of the map quickly faded away and another image almost immediately replaced it. It looked like the inside of your typical video store with long shelves stacked with DVDs, blue ray discs and a specialty shelf that had actual VHS tapes, a counter at the front of the store near the entrance, a couple of retro movie posters placed randomly on the walls with a few pin ups here and there.

The man sitting behind the counter was short with a husky build, black hair greying a bit around the sides, a pair of gold framed glasses with a five o'clock shadow of facial hair.

"If you're looking for the new releases, they're a little further back." The man said leaning back in his seat a bit as he read the newspaper in his hands. "I haven't unpacked them yet."

"Unpacked huh?" the teen asked as he walked towards the back of the store where a large brown table sat with a couple of boxes stacked on top of it. He reached for the nearest box and pulled open the flaps as he continued, "So you're going to make me do all the work?"

"We'll you hang around here often enough, you might as well do something useful."

The other just gave a snort as he started sorting through the box as the man continued, "Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're about the only one that comes in here regularly."

"Business going slow?"

"Something like that." The older man sighed as he paused to set the newspaper down on the counter and took his glasses off to rub his temples as he shut his eyes and the teen glanced back at him for a moment with a slight frown, "Is something wrong Ollie?"

The man looked up and just shook his head with a faint smile, "Nothing I can't handle kid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" the man's smile grew a little more even though it was clear that he was exhausted as he spoke, "Hey you know what, I got a few directors cuts from those Finnish and Russian horrors you like so much, as for the German ones I only have the director's cut for the one with the tampon."

"Alien tampon has a director's cut?" the teen asked somewhat incredulously and the man shrugged, "Looks like it."

"Yeah I'll pass on that one, it's too gross to watch more than once let alone watch an extended version."

Ollie gave a snort, "Oh right and somehow Zombie pie and Fluid panic wasn't gross."

"Hey Zombie pie was educational, you have no idea how handy it is knowing how to blow up a zombie's head these days."

"Are you talking about those zombie attacks in the papers? You don't think those stories are real do you?" the teen paused before just shaking his head, "Well no, but you never know when the zombie apocalypse might rear its ugly head."

The old man laughed and Jacob just smiled.

"Computer zoom in on second occupant, thirty percent."

The image focused in on the teen as he took out each DVD one after the other

The teen had an average height, puberty kicked in for him a few years ago so he couldn't be mistaken for a twelve year old anymore but he was still on the skinny side despite the lean muscle he'd gained over the years. Dark skin, vibrant brown eyes and a brilliant smile.

Not just close enough, he was just right, perfect in fact.

Leo Dooley.

They met a couple of years ago after an… unfortunate accident almost ended in his death. Thankfully the teen saved him and although Jacob is pretty sure that Leo doesn't remember him, Jacob never stopped thinking about Leo. He was something special, even back then when he was half dazed and suffering under smoke inhalation Jacob could tell. So after the teen saved him and the doctors deemed him ready to leave the hospital and get back to his old life; Jacob never really got back to his old life. It all seemed so pointless in the grand scheme of things.

He changed the workings of his companies so he wouldn't have to deal with the daily headaches they gave him and instead focus on other things.

Leo kept shuffling through the discs until he picked up one with dark blue backdrop and a picture of murky waters and shark teeth on the front.

"No." Jacob said as his head gave a tilt almost as if he was speaking directly to the teen on the screen. "No not that one, the other one with the spiders."

The teen seemed to bite his lip as he stared down at the DVD cover before dropping it in the box only to reach and for the other as a beaming smile broke out on his face. Leo set it aside beside the box as he went through the others.

"Hey, what happened to that girl you used to come around here with? The one with the curly hair." The man behind the counter asked as he settled back into his seat and Leo glanced back, "You mean Janelle?"

"Right that was her name. I'm surprised she doesn't come with you anymore."

"Janelle and I didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry kid. She seemed like a nice girl. What happened?"

"It's complicated." Leo sighed, "We just wanted different things."

They did.

Apparently Leo was too focused on his job at the academy to really pay his relationship with Janelle much attention and she knew that he was too attached to it for that situation to change any time soon.

"You have the academy and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Mission Creek." the girl said as she just leaned up to press a kiss on Leo's cheek, "We're not kids anymore Leo. Things are always going wrong for us, it's time to face the possibility that maybe… maybe it's not meant to work out."

Jacob remembers watching them break up on the satellite feed from the parking lot of Mission Creek high. Janelle was excited because she just got her acceptance letter from Berkley, Leo was happy for her but asked exactly where that left them and Janelle frowned in confusion asking which college he'd applied to only for Leo to tell her none.

They argued for an hour until they just eventually decided to call it quits.

They wanted different things.

With that revelation Jacob realized that Leo's devotion to the academy might complicate things, might complicate the plans that he'd been hatching since Leo saved him three years ago but didn't feel entirely comfortable implementing at the time.

You see, Leo was sixteen back then and as immoral as Jacob was-is he decided to at least wait until Leo was old enough to legally get involved with him. So he stayed away and just watched from afar each time ignoring just how simple it would be to somehow lure the teen away from his teammates, how quickly he could possibly get through the academy's security system, how easy it would be to take the teen away without anyone noticing and have him seemingly just vanish. He had to ignore the dark sense of desire that's been brewing ever since Leo saved him, telling him how perfect it would be if he just took the teen away and kept him for himself.

But it's important for him that Leo come to him willingly, he wanted-needed to teen to want him back and for those feelings of lust and desire to be returned. With him being almost twenty eight years old when they met, he waited until Leo was old enough to consent. His eighteenth birthday was a year ago and his nineteenth was little more than two months ago. Jacob had planned on approaching Leo after he was twenty one but staying away has become much harder than he'd initially predicted. He'd even started hiring prostitutes in some vain attempt at satisfying his desires but that never worked. Not even the ones that almost looked like Leo were enough; he'd just feel frustrated and annoyed by the time the each affair was over. That's why Jay decided to end the game once and for all. Finally he'll get what he's been dreaming of for the past three years.

And should Leo become difficult well, Jay would never dream of harming anything in his possession or scarring it as previously stated he isn't terribly moral either so for now any and all plans for abduction will simply be filed under plan B.

As for plan A, the first thing Jay needs to do is figure out a way to get close.

A loud beep suddenly went off in the store causing both Leo and Ollie to jump in surprise before the teen paused to quickly reach into his pockets and search for his phone before pulling it out. Brown eyes went wide after the teen opened up the screen.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" the man behind the counter asked, Leo set the discs down and rushed towards the front door. "I gotta go Ollie, family emergency. I'll come back tomorrow morning to help you unpack."

The older man nodded although his lips still twitched into a slight frown, "Sure thing."

The teen rushed out the door causing the little bell above it to ring as he did.

" _Second Occupant; Leo Francis Dooley has left the building."_

"Must be a mission." Jacob let out a sigh of disappointment and was about to command the computer to deactivate the program when the man in the shop let out a heavy sigh as he sagged into his seat completely, looking absolutely lost and defeated as he reached down under the counter.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed slightly as the man took out a letter and raked a hand roughly through his graying hair.

"What am I going to do?"

The man mumbled to himself and Jay couldn't help but let his frown grow just a bit more, "Computer zoom in on first occupant fifty percent."

The image changed angles appearing to come from behind the counter this time as it locked onto the man and zoomed in. Ollie unfolded the paper and Jacob had to squint a bit to try and see it.

"Zoom in thirty percent and enhance image."

The computer did so and Jay was finally able to make out the letters written on the top of the page.

"FINAL LETTER OF DEMAND: PROPERTY FORECLOSURE."

"Fuck." Ollie cursed as he tossed the letter onto the counter with a frustrated growl but Jacob couldn't help but smile.

"Perfect." The brunette said as he leaned back in his seat and took a sip from his neglected coffee with a renewed sense of content. Things are working out better than he'd hoped.

"Computer. Terminate program 6fnx-12. And send notice to airport personal; have them prep the jet for a flight to Mission Creek, California. I want to be ready to leave by nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

The surveillance footage disappeared.

" _Program terminated. Sending notice… Estimated time of arrival eleven fifteen."_

 **A/N:**

 **In case anyone is wondering Alien Tampon is a real actual thing. There's a trailer on YouTube if you want to check it out. I've never seen it but the trailer looks super gross. I mean seriously, the tampon was on the dirty street in a puddle of goo and glowing green, why would you put that inside your vagina?**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next part**

 _ **Ain't no grave**_ **by Johnny Cash to represent evil villain number two**

 **Super excited for the new pirates of the Caribbean movie**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

 _Well, meet me, mother and father_

 _Meet me down the river road_

 _And Mama you know that I'll be there_

 _When I check in my load_

 _Ain't no grave, can hold my body down_

Rotting, stinking, putrid flesh.

Leo cringed as the stench hit him right in the face as the thing in front of him let out an inhuman roar despite its human appearance. Well mostly human anyway.

She looked like she was in her early twenties, had blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin you know, before she died. What was left of her now was a rotting corpse missing several chunks of flesh from her face and neck with a huge gaping hole in her chest dripping with puss and some sort of black slimy liquid.

Still the girl was inhumanly strong since she was able to grab Adam earlier and toss him around like a ragdoll before she turned towards Leo.

Leo struggled in the girl's grasp as she held him up against the wall and glared at him with dead eyes and her grip around his neck tightened. The teen gave a grunt as he lifted his bionic arm to punch the girl hard. Once, twice, three times and she finally let go stumbling back before Leo fired an energy sphere at her causing her head to explode, chunks of flesh and bone scattering in the air before her body fell to the ground becoming still.

Leo took a moment to catch his breath and he was about to make some snappy little quip about girls not being to able to keep their hands off of him, but there really wasn't any time for that.

"Leo watch out!"

Leo's head snapped up at the sound of Logan's voice through the communicator in his ear and he ducked down just in time to avoid a large metal desk flying right at his head before another one of the dead beings they were fighting to suddenly let out a roar as it came running towards him, Leo braced himself for impact, blocking the punch that it threw at him by catching its first with his bionic arm causing the zombie to growl in fury. He was tall, with dark skin and maggots crawling all over the gaping wound in its neck.

"Oh this is so gross." Leo complained as he tried to push the man back only for him to push back when he was just as suddenly knocked away and Leo stumbled back to see Adam roll across the ground before stopping holding the zombie down to blast its head off with his heat vision before looking up at Leo he sounded exhausted but Leo couldn't really be sure if Adam was as tired as he sounded.

They started wearing masks a few years ago when the academy became and agency. Being a super famous superhero had its drawbacks and Mr. Davenport wanted the bionic academy's students to be able to have normal lives outside without constantly being swarmed by the press. So they started wearing masks to keep their identities at least somewhat anonymous. They still wore suits with Davenport industries logo on them so people knew they were bionic super humans but they didn't know their civilian identities.

Adam and Leo started wearing masks too, although they'd already had so much time in the spotlight that they could still be recognized as bionic agents, it was easier taking down bad guys when the bad guys weren't exactly sure which bionic agents had which abilities so they could try and catch them by surprise. Plus with Bree and Chase getting so much attention in Centium city, Adam and Leo sort of faded out of the public's general radar so they could go out in public and have semi normal lives, although there were people that still recognized them every once in a while it wasn't often enough to become an annoyance.

"Leo go after Doctor Decay, we'll take care of the zombies." Adam said and Leo gave a quick glance around the large room which acted as the main entrance to the new scientific facility that moved to Mission Creek a few months ago.

Logan and Taylor were working together, fighting off the walkers near the center of the room barely looking like they were breaking a sweat as Logan would grab the zombies one by one and toss them into the air before Taylor blasted them with her energy spheres. Kate was at the entrance with Chuck using her sonic scream ability to hold the zombies back and even blast some of them apart while Chuck used his heat vision to kill the ones that managed to get around her.

"On it."

They were doing pretty good so Leo nodded his head and ran for the heavy air locked door on the other side of the room where the villain Doctor Decay walked through a couple of minutes ago before raising his zombies to distract them.

Sigh, they just had to build the facility next to a cemetery didn't they?

It was like something out of a horror movie but then again they learnt that that was Doctor Decay's style.

He was a new enemy that just came up out of nowhere a few months ago. The first time was when they got an alert from the hospital in Mission Creek about a break in in the hospital's morgue section. Apparently they tried sending security guards to go check it out before calling the police but no one reported back or came back once they did, so the bionic agents were called in.

What they saw when they got there was both the coolest and the most terrifying thing that Leo had ever seen in his entire life.

At first the morgue seemed empty when he stepped into it with Logan and Taylor, only for Taylor to suddenly grab them both and drag them to the floor when she felt something move in behind them. The lights suddenly went on and they found themselves trapped with a room filled with the undead and a man dressed in all black standing by the door with his arms folded across his chest and one ankle over the other, leaning back against the wall with a black mask covering his face.

That's the first time they met Doctor Decay and they've been dealing with the mad scientist ever since.

From what they could tell, the evil genius' plans didn't actually have anything to do with creating a zombie apocalypse like they originally thought was the man's main plan. The zombies that he raised, Castile still hasn't managed to figure out exactly how the man managed to do that, were usually just a distraction. Henchmen to keep the bionic agents busy while he stole whatever technology or serum he was after whenever he broke in to a lab or research facility and they went to go stop him. Sometimes he'd raise zombies from a nearby cemetery or funeral home and sometimes he'd just use the bodies from the guards that he took out in whichever facility he attacked. It was rare for them to actually just go up against him, but even when they did, Doctor Decay was a hard man to beat. He was strong and fast, not inhumanly so but then again he didn't need to be since he knew exactly how to use his strength and speed since he was an absolute genius. Plus it seemed that he had some of the abilities that his undead minions had. You see, they've tried to kill doctor decay before, fired energy spheres at him used heat vision and even that plasma whip that Castile managed to reengineer from their episode with Giselle all those years ago and he managed to come out without a scratch on him. It was the most frustrating thing that they'd ever had to deal with especially since Doctor Decay didn't show as much as you think he did.

It was maybe once or twice a month that they'd have to fight the villain, since it seemed that he only caused all hell to break loose when he was after something. It was never money or jewels, no just obscure technology and science projects on crops and various developments in medicine and cell regeneration. Nothing that could cause any kind of real harm and nothing that was of much value. Castile tried to figure out what the man was doing with the things he stole and the only possible explanation that she could come up with was that maybe Doctor Decay was trying to find a way to reanimate human life but that didn't make any sense since the bodies he raised every time they clashed with the man, made it clear that he already had that whole raising the dead thing down.

So every time Doctor Decay made an appearance the bionic agents would go after him. Since Adam and Leo were the strongest agents in the academy they always went after him and always brought back up, but somehow that never mattered. Doctor Decay somehow always managed to find a way to beat them and he always found a way to escape even on those rare occasions when they managed to capture him.

It was the most frustrating thing in the world.

Leo got to the door only to give a frustrated sigh when he realized that the stupid thing's security system was still working and he wouldn't be able to force it open without the building's security system being tripped and trapping them all in inside which might have been a good thing in order to catch the villain if it weren't for the fact that this particular security system had the nasty little feature that included a gas that would knock everyone out within a matter of seconds. And thanks to the Breach technologies incident a few months ago they knew that poisonous gasses had little to no effect on Doctor Decay.

Leo gave a sigh as he quickly searched through his weapons holsters and found one of the devices that Castile gave them, attaching the cable onto one of the port on the side of the password console on the side of the door and activating it. A bunch of numbers flashed across the screen and Leo gave a worried glance back at the others at the roars the zombies made when the machine suddenly beeped and the door popped open.

Leo carefully pushed it open a little further checking to make sure that he didn't walk into a trap to find a long hallway, with gleaming white floors and walls and bright florescent light with another air locked door at the end of it, only that one was standing slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath Leo stepped inside and headed to the other side of the hall way. The door behind him shut and locked automatically behind him and Leo pretended like he didn't jump at the sound instead choosing to quickly make his way over to the end of the hall and pull the door open slowly when a voice suddenly spoke from the inside.

"It took you long enough."

The voice was deep and distorted like he was talking through some kind of device, Leo took a deep breath as he stepped inside and found the man clad in his usual black suit, trench coat and mask standing on the other side of the room in front of a cold storage unit. Taking out one vile of green fluid after another and putting it in a gleaming silver box of as it sat on lab table just beside the man.

"Yeah well, I was a little preoccupied what with the whole night of the living dead thing you have going out there," Leo said standing reading in case the man suddenly turned around and attacked him or… woman?

Honestly they couldn't be sure with that voice communicator.

"Now all you need to do is turn yourself in." Leo said with a smirk, "Quietly."

Doctor Decay gave a snort as he shut the storage unit and turned to close the silver box and shut it.

"You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that."

"I've got more than just spunk." Leo said as he charged up an energy sphere and his right hand started to glow, "Turn yourself in and this won't have to get ugly."

"We both know I'm not going to do that."

"Ugly it is."

Leo moved forward and the next few seconds seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, or at least that's how it felt since the moment he made contact with Doctor Decay seemed like the exact same moment that the tables were suddenly turned on him as the man dodged him and grabbed his bionic arm and threw him against the wall before a large hand suddenly went around his neck and hold the teen up against the wall with his feet dangling at least a foot above the ground.

Leo struggled in the man's hold while he just seemed to stare back until the masked figure's head gave a tilt as he spoke.

"You never learn do you? How many times do I need to crush you for you brats to finally get the hint?"

"Oh please." Leo gasped as he kept struggling in the man's hold, trying to pry off the hand around his neck that stayed locked like a vice, "You're idea of crushing is knocking us out or leaving your zombies to do your dirty work."

"I'm not in the habit of killing children."

"We're not children."

"Is that so?" the man said with a snort as he reached out with his free hand towards the teen's face, "Well then, let's see just what you are."

"No! Let go-" Leo was cut off as his mask was pulled off and the teen could do nothing more than glare when the man in front of him suddenly tensed tremendously.

"Leo?"

Leo's eyes went wide, "Wha-"

The teen was cut off when the man abruptly let him go and stepped back, dropping the mask in his hand to the floor with a clatter. Leo fell to the ground, not expecting the sudden release and coughing as he tried to catch his breath once his air supply increased.

"How-ugh-ugh-How do you know my name?" the teen forced out staring up at the man in confusion as he just took a step back, Leo slowly got up to his feet bracing his hand on the wall while the man continued to step back, "Hey! I asked you a question."

The man stopped abruptly reaching into the pocket of his long black trench coat to pull a tiny silver ball from his pocket and throwing it against the wall.

"Uh oh."

Remembering exactly what happened the last time he saw Doctor Decay used a device like that Leo immediately jumped for his mask and tried to pull it on before the explosion came but it was too late.

 _BANG!_

The wall erupted, causing cement and rubble to scatter across the room and dust to fill the air seconds before the security system was engaged and the knock out gas was immediately released into the room.

Leo struggled to stay conscious and tried to get his mask on before he could black out but failed as he felt the darkness pull him in. The last thing he remembers seeing was Doctor Decay standing over him staring at the teen with his hands clenched and his form absolutely still before everything suddenly went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been four years since they split up, since Bree and Chase left the island to start the new team while he and Adam stayed behind to run the bionic academy and things were going relatively well. From what he knows things for the Elite Force were going great, the new team has settled in since the Rodissius mess was sorted out three years ago and Centium city is now one of the safest cities in the country. As for Adam and Leo, they've been doing pretty good as well. They still went on missions, trained with the bionic children, but their schedules have gotten a lot more hectic since they had to coordinate and supervise the majority of the missions on an international scale since they just had more people than the Elite Force that could handle it. Things became especially rocky after Mr. Davenport left Mission Creek along with Tasha and Douglas to live in Centium City. And they had to get some new personal to run help run the academy, but eventually they did.

"Dooley… Dooley!"

"Leo! No, you are not passing out again."

Leo groaned in pain and frustration. His head was pounding viciously and his entire body hurt like hell and of course the only person to be by his bedside when he wakes up after getting knocked out by a villain had to be Castile.

The teen forced his eyes open, using his left arm to shield against the bright lights of the med bay shining right above his head to turn his gaze towards the angry looking redheaded woman beside the bed.

"C'mon Cass, five more minutes." Leo said trying to turn away from her and the woman grabbed his arm to pull it back, "No, you need to stay awake. It's not safe to sleep this long with the chemicals from that gas in your system. C'mon eyes open, focus on me."

The teen reluctantly opened his eyes to look at the woman beside the bed.

Bright curly red hair going down to her neck, bright green eyes behind the frame of a pair of square shaped glasses and thin lips pressed together in a tight line and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Doctor Michelle Castile was the Academy's newest bionic specialist.

Michelle was around thirty two years old, she was strict and didn't take shit from anyone but she also had a surprisingly dirty sense of humor which made her get along with the agents surprisingly well. She used to be one of Donald's apprentices at Davenport industries until she managed to design and build a fully functioning bionic chip about two years ago, putting her years ahead of her peers at the company and therefore Donald's top pick as successor after he left the academy. And if Adam and Leo were honest, she was a lot better at her job than their father ever was, not that they didn't appreciate all that the man has done for them, but it has been three years sure they got injured and sometimes needed the odd upgrade but they haven't had a single glitch among any of the bionic agents since. Plus Michelle managed to create an alternative to the bionic capsules, replacing them with bracelet stabilizers which greatly improved the whole sleeping while standing situation.

"Leo look at me." The woman in the white lab coat said as she reached down on the bed to elevate his back and tipped his head a bit so he was looking at her while he just lay limply against the bed. "What happened, do you remember?"

"Uhm…" Leo frowned for a moment at a complete loss for words when the memories suddenly came back to him, "There was another break in."

"Where?" the redhead asked as she pulled out a tiny flash light from her pocket and shined it into the teen's eye, first the left then the right and Leo had to try hard not to flinch away, "…Greenwood institute, next to the cemetery. Doctor Decay was there."

Castile glanced down at the teen as she checked his ears before moving on with the stethoscope. "Then what?"

"He raised his zombies, we fought them off. Adam said they could handle it and I went after Doctor Decay. We fought… he slammed me against a wall and then-"

"And then?"

"And then he pulled off my mask, he recognized me somehow." Leo frowned as that memory came back to him, the way the older man seemed to tense so completely before dropping him when Castile spoke. "You used to be in the news a lot three years ago, remember that? He probably just remembered you from one of the stories."

"Yeah." Leo said although he wasn't entirely convinced, somehow he knew the man was shocked by more than just recognizing him in the vault. But he still let out a sigh as he finished, "Then he let me go, threw a bomb against the wall. The security system was tripped and I breathed in the gas before I could get back my mask and he escaped… I think."

"That explains the giant hole in the wall when Adam and the others found you." Castile said before letting out a sigh. Much to Leo's surprise the woman suddenly punched his arm before glaring hard at the teen,

"Ow, what was that for-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to always keep your fucking mask on?!"

"It's not like I took it off to show the evil bad guy that I had good looks to go with my charm he just pulled it off." Leo defended weakly since he was still trying to fight off the fog of sleep trying to pull him in and the teen's eyes almost slid shut before Castile punched him again.

"Ow."

"I said no sleeping." The redheaded woman said as she folded her arms across her chest, "I'm trying to make an antidote, just waiting for the program to finish running on the computer to finish synthesizing the poison's components first. It shouldn't take too long so I need you to stay awake until it finishes."

"Fine." Leo said letting out a soft sigh, "What happened to Doctor Decay?"

"Got away, again. This time he didn't take anything, the chemicals he had in the containment box where still in the vault when Adam found you. It's so strange that he'd go through all that trouble and somehow forget what he went there for."

"What was he trying to take this time?"

"Same as always; synthetic stem cells, collagen replacements and a couple other chemicals used for cell regeneration." Castile let out a frustrated sigh, "I just can't figure out what he's trying to do with them."

Leo gave a snort at the look of total utter frustration on the woman's face as he continued, "And the others? Are they O.K?"

"They're fine. Its seven so most of them are having dinner in the cafeteria, but Taylor and Logan are waiting outside. They've been begging to see you for the past hour." The doctor shook her head and glared all over again when Leo's eyes started slipping shut and she reached out to pinch him causing the teen to let out a tired yelp, "I should probably let them in, maybe they'll keep you awake."

Castile walked away and Leo tried to keep his eyes open as he heard the doors from the med bay quietly hiss as they slipped open before and he could hear the redhead speak.

"You can come in but make sure he stays awake till the antidote is done."

Try as he might, reality was starting to fade around the edges and Leo's world started going dark. He wondered why Doctor Decay left the lab without taking the chemicals he tried to steal with him, he wondered why the man seemed so shocked to see him when he pulled Leo's mask off, it didn't really make much sense.

It's possible that he just saw Leo on the news like Castile said but, that didn't explain his reaction-

"OW!" Leo suddenly yelped with a jump when what felt like a sharp electric buzz shot through his body and his eyes snapped open to find Taylor with her eyes still covered by her glasses but smirking at him while Logan rushed to his side in concern.

"Taylor?!"

"What? Cass said to keep him awake."

"You didn't have to do that." Logan said with a frown before he turned to Leo, "Leo, are you O.K?"

"I'm fine. No thanks to some people." Leo said aiming a weak glare at the girl while she just laughed in return, "Where's Adam, Kate and Chuck."

"Adam's at dinner, he promised to bring you some too." Taylor started with a shrug as she moved to sit on the bed, "Kate's trying to get the zombie blood from her hair and Chuck's messing with Daniel again."

Leo scoffed, "So much for sticking together."

Taylor shrugged while Logan just grinned, "Yeah but you still have us, and we're still your team."

"Yeah, I guess you are." Leo answered with a smile before rubbing a hand over his face as Taylor spoke, "Any ideas on what Doctor freaky was after this time?"

"Nope and neither does Castile so don't bother asking her."

"It's so weird that he just left without taking anything huh?" Logan said as he walked around the bed to lay down across from Taylor with his legs dangling off the side and Leo just frowned.

"Yeah, I wonder what he was after."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness.

Sebastian was used to it.

Four years have passed since they found out about Davenport and their father.

Four years since their bionics were taken away from him and his siblings before they were dragged off and separated, forced into cages and locked away from the world outside.

Of course it was different for him than it was for Lexi and Tank.

Lexi and Tank just had their chips taken away, Sebastian's entire infrastructure got fried during the fight with Davenport's lackeys.

Even if he found a way to get out, get a chip and implant it into his brain there was no guarantee that he'd get his abilities back. No guarantee that the chip would do anything besides kill him.

So he sits, in this four foot cage far away from his sister and brother, alone in the darkness. He's had four years to rage, four years to brood over what was done to him and his siblings, four years to miss and hate and miss his bionic siblings over and over again. Sebastian's gotten used to it.

He no longer tried to rebel by refusing the food he was given or trying to fight the guards, he's fallen into a routine of getting up, eating, staring at the concrete walls of his cage before eating again and then sleeping all over again. Despite the fact that he no longer had bionics, he was still considered dangerous because of the things he knew about Davenport and the academy and bionics as a whole. So he wasn't allowed to leave and neither were Tank and Lexi.

They were all trapped.

Four years have passed and Sebastian feels nothing in particular.

He still hates Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Davenport. He still hates the academy and everything it stands for. He hates his father for being so weak and so easily defeated by those bionic traitors. But at the same time Sebastian didn't particularly care either.

What would be the point in that?

Even if he escaped, found Tank and Lexi and they got their chips back he still wouldn't have his abilities. Their bionic brothers and sisters are too busy playing hero to actually do what they're supposed to do and join forces with them and even he has to admit that they would be outnumbered if they tried to escape and take back what should be rightfully theirs.

It was all sort of pointless.

So Sebastian felt nothing as he lay there on his lumpy bed, staring up at the dark ceiling in his dark room, when a security alarm suddenly rang loudly against the concrete walls.

Sebastian sat up, placing his feet on the floor as he stared at the door where he could hear dozens of guards rush by.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! THE FACILITY IS NOW UNDER EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN PROCEDURE 25489. I REPEAT THE PRISON IS NOW UNDER LOCKDOWN! ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO THE MAIN ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Lockdown?" Sebastian said with a frown as he got up and walked towards the door when he suddenly heard gun shots firing in the distance, fighting, screaming.

The sounds carried on into the hallway of cells where he was being kept and the siren continued to blare out loudly. When the screaming faded into the distance and this time he could hear what sounded like footsteps walking down the hall.

Sebastian kept still as the footsteps got louder until they eventually stopped right in front of the metal door that kept him trapped inside of the room.

Sebastian leaned forward to look through the small slot at the top of the door where they usually handed him his food to see a man dressed entirely in black with a black mask covering his entire face standing on the other side.

The teen's eyes widened and he stepped back, just before a loud bang rang against the metal door and it fell forward, falling with a loud slam right at his feet. Sebastian raised a hand to cover his eyes as the bright light from the hall way came pouring in and he blinked repeatedly trying to get his eyes to adjust.

"Sebastian Davenport."

The man said his voice was distorted by some kind of machine but the teen couldn't help but glare as he growled at the man, "Sebastian Krane, not Davenport. I'm not related to that hack."

The man's head gave a tilt, "Very well, Sebastian Krane. This is an interesting place to choose to spend your life."

"I never chose this, I was betrayed."

"I find that hard to believe, with your abilities, I'm sure you could have found a way out of here years ago if you really wanted to."

"I don't have bionics any more if that's what you're talking about." Sebastian said taking a step back, "And I'm not telling you about them either if that's what you're after."

"No need I already know how they work." The man said as he stepped into the room and his head slowly turned from side to side as he looked around the tiny cell while Sebastian frowned, "Then I'm assuming there's another reason why you decided to attack and invade a federal prison."

"You assume right."

"What do you want?"

"Cooperation, from you and your siblings Tank and Lexi." The man said as he stood at his full height while the teen folded his arms across his chest, "And what do we get out of cooperating."

"Like I said before I already know how your bionics work. I'm willing to give back what was taken from you in exchange for your assistance."

Sebastian tensed, "There's no way for me to get my bionics back-"

"Yes there is." The man interrupted smoothly, "I already know what happened to you, I can fix the damage that was done to your bionic infrastructure and give you a brand new better chip. You and your siblings will be better than ever."

Fix his bionic infrastructure?

It seemed too good to be true.

There has to be some kind of catch.

"What do you mean by cooperate?"

"I mean help."

"With what? You seem to be doing pretty well on your own right now; you know about bionics, what do you want from us?"

The man let out a chuckle, "Funny enough Sebastian I want the same thing you want." The man stepped forward and Sebastian had to force himself to just stay still as he approached, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that Sebastian realized was a picture as it was handed to him.

The teen frowned, "I don't understand."

"Like you I have unfinished business with Davenport and his family. Many years ago something was taken from me." The man said and Sebastian could almost hear the dark glare in his voice as it dropped an octave and he growled.

"I want it back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, Castile finally decided that Leo was healthy enough to leave the med bay and the first thing Leo did was go to Mission Creek for some much needed down time.

Adam took a couple of the bionic kids with him after an alert came in to the academy that morning about some facility that was broken into and since Castile still hadn't deemed him fit enough to go on a mission just yet, Leo decided to spend some time on the mainland instead.

It's been two days since he went to Ollie's and he did promise to help the older man at the store after all. Leo could tell that he was having a rough time with Video Vulture, it's actually one of the reasons why he kept going back instead of just ordering his movies online. He'd do more to help if he could but Ollie was stubborn, he probably wouldn't ask for help if he were hanging from a cliff about to fall to his death.

At least they have one thing in common.

Still he was a nice guy and going to Video Vulture gave Leo an excuse to escape the island every now and then. With his mom, little sister and big D living in Centium city Leo rarely had a reason to go back to the house anymore and since he broke up with Janelle Leo's had even less reason to go to Mission Creek. Most of his time was spent at the on the island and Leo was starting to feel a little suffocated.

Movie marathon Fridays was about the only day that he could actually just get away from the other students and just breathe without feeling like he was all alone like he did when he went to the house sometimes.

Leo gave a smile as he neared the store.

Rushing towards the entrance and letting it spread into a grin as he pushed the door open and that familiar tinkle of the silver bell above it rang loudly as he entered.

"Hey Ollie, sorry I didn't come back till-"

The door swung shut behind him and Leo just stared in confusion at the man standing behind the counter. He was tall; he had white blonde hair tied out of his face at the base of his neck, hazel green eyes. Dark blue jeans and a loose black long-sleeved V-neck.

He looked older, early thirties late twenties maybe.

Leo just paused as he looked around the store in confusion feeling like he might have walked into the wrong store when the man spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh…" Leo paused again before walking up to the counter, "I'm looking for the guy that owns this place, you know, Ollie?"

"Oh you mean Mr. Waltz?"

"Yeah."

"He isn't here, he's on vacation."

"Vacation?" Leo asked incredulously, he can't remember the last time Ollie said he was taking the day off let alone going on vacation. The man behind the counter smiled, "Yes, he came into some money recently and decided to take a trip to the Bahamas with his children."

"Oh well good for him." Leo said with a slight smile, at a complete loss for what to do. If Ollie isn't there then; should he leave?

"I'm Jacob Hadley. Mr. Waltz asked me to keep the store open while he's away." The man suddenly said as he reached out his hand right across the counter and Leo stepped closer to take it, "Leo Dooley, I just come in to bug him sometimes but I'm pretty sure he enjoys it."

"Leo." Jacob said and his eyes suddenly softened and filled with… something. Leo paused at the odd look he was given and couldn't help but look down at their joined hands before making to quickly pull away only for the man to hold on tight.

The teen frowned, "What-"

"Right, Leo! Mr. Waltz said that he kept some special discs for you and that I should tell you in case you came by." The man said even as that look never left his eyes and he walked around the counter still holding onto the teen's hand.

"He did?"

"Yeah." Jacob said as he pulled Leo along with him to the back of the store, "Body heat three and Octolancer, from Russia I think."

Leo's eyes widened and he momentarily forgot the weirdness of the situation as he tried to keep up with the taller man, "No way. Those aren't due for release for two more months."

They stopped in front of a shelf not too far away from where Leo had been going through the box of discs a few days ago and Leo grinned as he picked up the DVD case that read Body heat three in huge red letters, when something suddenly caught his eye near the bottom corner of the shelf.

It was a smudge. A finger smudge, black-no-dark red it kind of looked like-

"Is something wrong?"

Jacob asked and Leo turned back to him pausing for a moment before he looked back down at the smudge, "Nothing I just… that kind of looks like blood."

Jacob looked over the teens shoulder before giving a shrug, "Huh. First time I've seen it, it's probably nothing."

Leo's frown deepened. Has that always been there?

"When did Ollie say he'd be coming back?"

"A month." Jacob said wrapping his arm around Leo's shoulder's causing the teen to jump in surprise as he was suddenly steered away, "C'mon, Octolancer should be over here. We have a couple of other new ones too."

"Okay." Leo said as he let himself be steered away, a little surprised by the grip around his shoulder. It was tight, very tight. Not enough to hurt but definitely enough to get his attention so Leo shrugged the hand off as politely as possible once they reached the next shelf.

"You're really friendly, huh."

"I like making new friends." Jacob said with a smile as he leaned over Leo and reached out to take on of the DVD cases off the shelf and handed it to the teen, "Who knows, maybe you and I could be friends."

"Maybe." Leo said quietly as he turned his attention to the summary given on the back of the case while Jacob just smiled and Leo tried to ignore how that strange expression never left his face.

 **A/N:**

 **P.S: I will be bringing Marcus back in this before you ask, yes he still died as an android… sort of, you'll see.**

 **P.P.S: Taylor is still blind in this one.**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: next part, not much happening just yet**

 **Sorry for the wait**

 _ **Possession**_ **by Sarah McLachlan**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

 _Into the sea of waking dreams_

 _I follow without pride_

 _Cause nothing stands between us here_

 _And I won't be denied_

 _And I would be the one_

 _To hold you down_

 _Kiss you so hard_

 _I'll take your breath away_

 _And after I'd_

 _Wipe away the tears_

 _Just close your eyes dear_

 _I'll hold you down_

 _Kiss you so hard_

 _I'll take your breath away_

He's thought about it a million times since they first met.

What it would be like if he just stopped holding back, if he just gave in for one moment.

If he just-

Leo would probably fight him at first because he doesn't know Jacob all that well and because he didn't understand what it was that the older man felt for him just yet. Nineteen is still so young, too young for Leo to really understand what love is. So Jacob would show him. He'd find a way to hold his bionic arm down; show the teen exactly what it is that he felt and why it was so important for them to be together. Logically Jacob knew that Leo would try to resist, but he only needs a few moments, a few moments to show Leo how good it would be together and just how happy Jacob could make him. All he had to do was hold Leo down and show him, kiss away his tears and take his body then he'd know and they should be together forever.

Seeing Leo within arm's reach made things… difficult.

It was hard not to touch but Jay held out pretty well.

"They're right over here." the older man said wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulders to lead him towards one of the shelves near the back of the store.

For the record, this isn't the kind of touching that he wanted to do.

See the kind of touching Jay wanted to do wasn't really appropriate for such a public setting.

And no, his issues with restraint had nothing to do with the teen being so absolutely gorgeous that Jay couldn't think straight. He could admit that Leo Francis Dooley wasn't perfect; he was mostly just kind of average, cute in a submissive pet kind of way but not perfect.

No, Jay can admit that he's had better looking people than Leo.

He's dated better, fucked prettier. Leo is perfect but Leo's looks have very little to do with why he actually wants the teen. What Leo looks like actually has very little to do with why he desires Leo so badly, why he wants to grab the teen and hold him down, fuck him hard and ruin his body so no one else could ever have him or ever really be enough.

It started a couple of years ago, after someone tried to murder Jay one day when he went to work.

Jacob Richards, Jay for short is an inventor and the owner of a multi-billion dollar company called Zodiac industries.

Born a prodigy, Jay graduated from college when he was just twelve years old and made his first successful invention when he was fifteen. Jay has a brilliant mind, unfortunately that brilliant mind only did so much to distract people from his less than pleasant personality.

He was handsome, some might even call beautiful with his long dark brown hair and pitch black eyes, tall lean body and Cupid's bow lips. But he was also self-centered, arrogant, aggressive, controlling, possessive, obsessive and what some might call absolutely cruel. It's really no wonder why so many people hated him and wanted him dead. Business associates, employees, company partners, so called friends and even certain family members were rumored to have some sort of grudge against the genius so most thought it to simply be a matter of time until someone actually tried to do it. And eventually someone did.

A bomb was planted somewhere on the floor just below Jay's office and set off mere moments after he'd stepped into the room. The floor fell out from right under his feet and Jay was trapped underneath the rubble for only God knows how long. It could have been an hour it could have been twelve, either way by the time help came Jay had long lost hope since he didn't see why anyone would ever even think about rescuing him.

After all he's an asshole and he knows it, no one wanted him and no one really cared so why would anyone even try? The world was probably better off without him anyway so he didn't think anyone would come for him.

The only comfort he found in his situation is that he left a clause in his will that would liquidate all his assets and close the company down, therefore dissolving his incredible fortune and making it impossible for any of his next of kin to get to it, including his beloved uncle whom Jay had a sneaking suspicion was behind his unfortunate _accident_.

So what if thousands of people lost their jobs, pension funds and medical insurance. If those morons can't pull themselves together and take care of themselves then it's their own fault not his. This isn't about them anyway.

He worked too hard and too long, sacrificed too much to let his lazy good for nothing uncle to take it all away from him. If he can't have it, then no one can.

The rage and despair in that greedy bastard's face at losing that fortune was Jay's only comforting thought as he lay there pinned by the building's rubble and coughing up smoke from the flames around him. He didn't think someone would come for him.

But someone did.

Jay was trapped under three large stone pillars and there was smoke and fire all around him, so maybe he was just delirious from the crash or suffering under smoke inhalation but at the same time Jay doesn't care what it was, all he cares about is that boy.

The one that came out of seemingly nowhere and lifted the rubble and stone pillars off of him like they were made from paper Mache. Jay couldn't really make out much at first, but as he forced his eyes to adjust he saw a vision appear in the flames

He's never been religious so saying that the boy looked like an angel wouldn't really be very accurate. But the fire cast a warm glow off of the boy's dark skin and made shadows dance all along his face and the bright smile the boy gave him when he lifted the pillars was so perfect Jay may have gotten sentimental and actually called him an angel. He sighed in relief giving the man a look of concern that he hasn't been given since his parents passed away a few years ago.

His name was Leo, he wore a suit with the symbol for Davenport industries on it and Jay knew that he must be one of those bionic super humans that have been in the news for the past few years.

Leo helped him get out from underneath the rubble, all the while cracking jokes and complaining about how his skin was suffering in those harsh conditions but Jay knew the boy was just trying to distract him from the pains and aches that throbbed all over his own body and Jay was surprisingly enough grateful for it.

Leo got him downstairs to the ambulance and even went with them to the hospital so he could get checked in before he gave the older man another bright grin and disappeared out of sight.

Three years have passed since then and Jay never forgot Leo, quite the opposite really.

He thought about Leo all the time, obsessed over him.

That one boy that came for him and showed him kindness despite the fact that Jay knew he didn't deserve any of it. The one who did his best to distract him from his pain and helped him reach safety.

Even after the bombing people hadn't warmed up to Jay any more than they had before, even more so after he turned into a recluse and basically secluded himself to his office or home. He changed the workings of his companies and factories so they worked with minimal staff. Everything became mechanized with only key sectors left to human managerial staff, which inevitably led to even more hatred against him since minimal staff meant lots and lots of people ended up losing their jobs in order to make space for the machines. He basically kept to himself and made sure that the rest of the world was shut out. He didn't need them anyway.

All he needed was Leo.

Leo Francis Dooley is what Jay would later find out was his full name. As he watched the news more and more reports of those bionic kids saving the world came up and Leo showed up in some of the stories. Jay taped every single news broadcast and kept every newspaper clipping. He barely thought of much else. It was always just Leo.

The boy with that bright smile and those warm eyes, his very own guardian angel.

 _His_ Leo.

Video Vulture has the best selection of DVDs and Blu-ray discs in Mission Creek.

Jay didn't really care much for the store but Leo loved it for no other reason that the fact that it was the only place in town that had the foreign horror movies that the teen loved so much. Personally Jay never got what Leo found so interesting about them but at the same time it didn't matter. Leo's young, he'll grow out of this phase eventually and Jay is more than happy to show the teen the right path once he does.

Every Friday Leo would go to the store to pick up a couple of movies for his weekly movie marathon, go back home to their house in Mission Creek which was mostly vacant these days thanks to Davenport moving out and taking Leo's mother and little sister with him. Other times he'd go back to the island lock himself in his room and watch movies all night till he fell asleep. Sometimes his team mates Taylor and Logan would watch with him. Davenport's security system wasn't too hard to bypass. Jay was able to access the surveillance footage whenever he wanted wherever he wanted. While most of Davenport's competitors might have used this as a way to get an edge over the billionaire, Jay could've cared less about Donald Davenport.

"So did you just move into town?" Leo suddenly asked pulling Jacob from his thoughts as he picked a DVD case off one of the shelves, "I haven't seen you around here before and Ollie never mentioned you."

Jacob cleared his throat as he moved a little closer the boy who'd pulled out of his grasp, "Yeah, I moved here a few days ago, started looking for a job. Lucky for me Mr. Waltz was looking for someone to look after the store when I did."

Leo nodded; Jacob caught how the younger man's eyes flickered up at him for a brief moment when he stepped closer. So he walked passed Leo instead, towards the other side of the shelf as he pulled a case from the shelf for a Danish spider horror.

"Where did you live before?"

"I've kind of been drifting around for a while since I moved out of my uncle's house. The last place was New York." Jacob said easily as he went closer to hand Leo the DVD and the boy couldn't help but smile, Jacob had to force himself to focus.

"What about you? Are you still in school or something?"

Leo tensed ever so slightly before letting out a chuckle, "No, I graduated last year. I still live with my parents so…"

"Oh, must be rough staying with your parents for so long." Jacob started as he leaned on the shelf with his hand in his pocket as he watched the boy, "You're not getting a little stir crazy being here in the same town all the time."

Leo shrugged, "It's not so bad around here, things actually get really interesting around Mission Creek sometimes. You just haven't seen any of the cool stuff yet."

"Well, how about you show me?"

Leo's gaze snapped up towards the man, "Huh?"

"I mean, I haven't been here long so I don't really know my way around town. Maybe you could show me." Jacob said trying to sound as casual as possible and Leo shifted uncomfortably in front of him.

"I-I dunno-" The boy gave an awkward cough, "I get busy a lot with-uhm-stuff at home. I'm not sure if I'd have any time and-"

"Leo, is something wrong?" Jacob asked with a frown as he looked back at the teen and Leo blinked up at the older man before he quickly spoke, "No, nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that?"

"You seem uncomfortable." The blonde's frown grew even more, "Is it because of me?"

"No, no it's not you." Leo said quickly as he fiddled with the DVD case in his hands before taking a deep breath, "I just, it's just… nothing." The teen said finally as he plastered a small smile on his face, "I just feel a little off today, it's not you."

Jacob nodded before giving a shrug, "Well I didn't mean that you had to start showing me around today, just that we could maybe hang out sometime. If you wanted."

"Sure, that'd be fun." Leo said as he turned back to the shelf and Jacob had to hold back a grin when he moved closer and the teen didn't immediately try to move away.

It'll take some time before Leo's really comfortable around him; Jacob knows that so he doesn't mind waiting. He's waited this long right. But it was frustrating not being able to touch and hold the way he wanted to do so badly. Kiss and touch, hold him down show Leo exactly how much he really meant to him.

" _Jacob."_

The blonde could almost hear the teen's voice echoing in his head; see the tears slip from his eyes feel the hands digging into his back; bruises and scars all over his body.

Jacob took a deep breath to try and distract himself.

All he has to do is wait, just wait a little bit longer. All they need is a little time together and after that Leo will get it, he'll understand and Jacob will finally have him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob is strange.

He makes Leo feel… uncomfortable although the teen isn't entirely sure why. There was nothing overly odd about the man, he seemed friendly enough very attractive but something about him was off. Leo just couldn't figure out what that was.

And the touching…

Now Leo likes a hug about as much as the next guy. Adam, Bree and Chase have made him very much aware of exactly how clingy he could be when he wasn't actually paying attention to his own actions, but even he isn't this affectionate. Especially not with complete and total strangers.

But Jacob hasn't tried to hurt him yet, hasn't said anything mean, actually he was really nice. Even when Marcus was still pretending to be a normal teenager he was never this nice to Leo or nice to him at all really.

So maybe he's just overreacting, maybe Jacob is just really, really… really friendly.

Maybe he's been spending a little too much time on the island around bionic humans to really remember how normal humans behaved.

Just then Leo's cellphone buzzed and he quickly reached around to his pocket to get it and open the message.

 _Taylor: Just got back from the mission. There's a problem, you need to get back right now_

Leo let out a sigh, relieved that he'd have an excuse to get away from Jacob and his strangeness.

"I have to go." Leo said as he closed the message and slipped the phone back in his pocket. Jacob's lips turned down in a frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"Family emergency. My… sister needs me back." Leo said as he quickly set the DVD cases back on the nearest empty place on the shelf and the blonde just nodded.

"O.K. I guess I'll see you later… Oh, wait."

"What?" Leo asked in a pause and Jacob smiled as he pulled out his own cellphone and handed it to the teen. "You said we could hang out right? I should probably get your number."

"I-…" Leo hesitated unsure of what to say before finally taking in a deep breath and reaching out to take the smart phone. "Sure."

He's being paranoid.

Jacob is harmless, everything is fine.

Leo ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him that things weren't fine and that something was very wrong as he took the phone and punched his number in, handing the device back with a smile before he turned around and headed right out the door.

He missed the way Jacob's eyes followed him as he left. The way the older man's lips pulled into a smile and his eyes darkened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A brightly lit room with a single cot in the center.

Surgical tools to the left and monitors to the right, with a figure lying on the cot covered in a single medical sheet.

The boy has potential; he will do well in his care.

The villain stood over the cot, making sure everything was ready and in place for the procedure to begin.

It will take a few weeks for him to heal, for his bionic infrastructure to recover and begin responding to his brain's impulses. But once he is healed, he'll be stronger and more powerful than he ever was before.

His siblings already have their new chips. They were watching behind the glass overlooking the operation room, waiting for him to join them. They have potential too.

So much potential…

Davenport is a fool.

Locking them up and leaving so much budding talent go to waste, even if they were a bit volatile all they needed was a little discipline… a little control.

The right kind of motivation to keep them in line and then…

Then they would be the perfect soldiers.

 **A/N:**

 **Please review**


End file.
